


How We Have Always Been

by Beechanyo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other, Prose Poem, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechanyo/pseuds/Beechanyo
Summary: A Poem about the secret love affair Between Naruto and Sasuke. Can they remain how they have always been; even with family and responsibilities looming over their shoulders?





	How We Have Always Been

_We are how we always have been…_   
Brooding, Comfortable Silences; Loud.   
Emotional Conversations; Emotionless Movements; Mental Connections.   
Wordless Understandings; Sleepless Nights.   
For Reasons, Unreasonable.

_This is how it always has been…_   
Ripped Clothes and Torn Sheets; Bloody Bandages and Sweat and Heat.   
Training, Fighting, Clawing, Biting;  
Sex.   
Loving Deceitfully; Emotional Wreaks.

_But everything is not as it always has been…_   
Wives and Children; Law, Age and Time.   
Injuries, Pills, Jobs; Careers on the line.   
Secrecy.

_Everyone else is not as they always have been…_   
Wives, Husbands and Children; Law, Age and Time.   
Injuries, Pills, Jobs; Careers on the line.   
Secrecy...

_Secrecy; what we have to be…_   
From Wives, Children, Friends, Public, Peers.   
Shedding Secret Tears;   
Sharing Secret Love;   
Shredding Secret Fears.  
Wordless Understandings, Trust Unrivaled.   
Rivals; Brothers; Friends; Lovers.

_Secrecy, how it has to be._

_I hope we can be as we always have been, forever._


End file.
